


Invisible Importance

by Klokkenspel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada Day, Gen, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klokkenspel/pseuds/Klokkenspel
Summary: Canada just wished someone would acknowledge him. Sure, he was quiet and forgettable and tended to fade into the background, but it wasn't like he was actually invisible! And it was his birthday!Yet everyone's eyes and ears were trained on America as he spouted his usual nonsense. It just wasn't fair. Well, if he wasn't going to be missed, then might as well take advantage of it.





	Invisible Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Canada's birthday. Just a little drabble with a few historical references, nothing too exciting.

Canada sighed, sitting down in his usual spot. Another world meeting, and in Washington D.C of all places. Personally, Canada didn't see the point of these gatherings. They never got anything done, and barely anyone acknowledged him anyways.

Even if it was his birthday.

 _Birthday._ The word repeated itself in his head as the Germany began his usual introduction to the meeting.

Granted, it probably wasn't his actual birthday, or what ever "birth" even meant to their kind. But it held importance to his people, and so it held importance to him as well. It was the closest to a birthday he was going to get, anyways.

The meeting started as the first nation went up to the board and began whatever speech they prepared. Canada recognized him as one of the Nordics. Norway? It didn't matter.

Russia, thankfully, didn't sit on him this time. Instead, he was at his actual assigned seat, next to Ukraine and Latvia. Canada suspected he sat on him on purpose, because really, how do you not notice you're sitting on someone?

Maybe he remembered and this was his present. Not very likely, but Canada could hope.

Norway suddenly made a snide remark, something about Sweden missing his "wife" so much he had to take a replacement, and how Finland probabaly didn't miss him back because of how much better Russia treated him.

Judging from the satisfied gleam in his eyes as Sweden, Russia, and Finland were glaring at each other and also France, Canada realized Norway had done it on purpose to instigate the first inkling of chaos that always followed. Said Nordic quietly slipped away from the board and took a seat next to a nation with similar black gloves, who Canada didn't recognize, and kept his head down.

Even as Sweden, Russia, and France fought, England joined in, and Finland pulled out his sniper rifle, Canada couldn't really feel any annoyance at Norway. After all, these fight usually broke out within the first few minutes regardless, and purposly starting them early for a historical reason, as some have found out, often minimized the damage by involving only those nation from the conflict, while the rest were just content to watch.

In this case, Canada saw the nations involved in the Napoleonic wars all get pulled in, except for Norway of course, who was sipping some coffee while the nation next to him whispered something, waving a card. Norway replied, and both now had a small smile on their face, as if they were enjoying a funny scene from a show or movie.

While the fights were sometimes funny when you weren't part of them, Canada still didn't like them much, mainly because the reasons behind them were so _dark_ and filled with _death_. War was taxing on the mind, as well as the soul.

Germany, as it appeared, has had enough. Canada observed the usual routine as the Germanic nation banged the table with his fists, and started shouting above everyone. Eventually, the fighting nations calmed down and the next nation stepped up to the board to start their presentation.

That was all Canada ever did in these meeting. Observe, because no one bothered to talk to him and he had no one to talk to, either because it would be too awkward or painful, he didn't know them, or there was nothing to talk about. 

And the meetings were the same. Every single one, it was just boring, pointless presentation after another broken up by fights and moments of chaos.

At least the other nations had excuses to see friends and occaionally, family, from these meetings, but the only reason Canada ever attended was because, as a nation, he was required to.

He looked up. So lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized it was now America's turn, but the loud voice was quick to remind him. America's turn to present, which meant more chaos was sure to follow.

Russia was the catalyst this time, and soon more and more nations were glaring and pulling out there weapons. Canda nearly jumped out his chair as England was hurled past him by Spain, clutching his battle axe, which now had a fair amount of blood.

Spain rushed by as he charged at England again, not noticing as he knocked over Canada's chair. _Like usual._ Canada thought with bitterness as he picked himself up.

Narrowly dodging one of Belarus's knives, which was aimed at Denmark, Canada dashed past a crying Latvia and headed straight for the door. July 1st, and here he was putting up with the world fighting around him, none of them caring, or even noticing him.

He wrenched open the large wooden doors, which thankfully were not locked, and quickly closed them again once on the other side. Few nations could leave in the middle of a meeting without invoking Germany's wrath, or a lecture from their boss, but Canada was one of them. Simply because no one noticed he was missing in the first place.

Not that he often did it; his sense of responsibliy was usually enough to put up with the chaos masked by the guise of dipolmacy, but today was too much.

Canada decided he should just talk a walk outside. Washington D.C was much quieter then New York, and much easier to navigate. He took a breath of fresh air, trying to decide what to do next.

A part of him was very tempted to just take a flight back to Ottawa, and maybe join an actual celebration of Canada Day.

But the meetings were going on for three more days(however unproductive they always were) and he had notes to take(however useless they always turned out to be).

With a sigh, Canada realized he couldn't bring himself to go back just yet. _It'll be more bearable tomorrow_. He told himself. It didn't make him feel any better.

What was worse was that the Fourth of July was three days from now as well, and while most nations didn't like America, at least they care enough to give him a few words of congratulations. Those that were friends sent gifts. Even nations like Russia and England gave him presents, however ironic and mocking they were meant to be.

Canada shut off the train of thought before it could get any more depressing. With a sigh, he decided to just head back to the hotel and sleep away the rest of his day. What a way to celebrate his birthday.

But he was usually a calm, peaceful sleeper. At least then, he didn't have to think about his sorry predicament.

~*~

"Hm?" Canada blinked wearily and the light flickered on. Putting on his glasses, he realized someone was standing at his door, and looking rather flustered.

"Sorry, wrong room." He muttered with embarrassment. Canada blinked at the young age, white hair and violet eyes.

"You're one of the nations?" He hadn't realized anyone else from the meeting had booked a room at this hotel. Canada himself was here solely so he wouldn't have to put up with anyone making a mess.

Too late, he realized he shouldn't have said anything in case this was an actual human with hair dye and a weird genetic mutation.

"Are you one too? I thought I was the only one here." Quietly breathing a sigh of relief, Canada rubbed his eyes.

"I thought so too. I booked a room here to get away from any trouble the others might cause." Canada wondered who this was. Thought the white-hair and red/violet eyes combo was more common among nations than humans, it was still very uncommon and the only ones he knew that had it were Russia and Prussia.

"I'm here to get away from my so-called family." The other nation huffed. He then paused, as if studying Canada. Canada suddenly felt as thought he was being judged for something.

"You're Canada, aren't you." He said after a few seconds. The door closed behind him. Though this kept any humans from overhearing, Canada wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with the strange nation, even if he did look sixteen.

"Um, yes. And you are?" How that he thought about it, the nation did look somewhat familiar. Canada just couldn't quite place where he'd seen him.

"Iceland. Your troops occupied my land in WW2." His tone didn't hold any anger, but Canada could he he still wasn't thrilled about it, even after all these years.

"Oh!" He realized he'd had a brief talk with him back when he was overseeing the troops, but the conversation hadn't lasted more than a minute and he'd gone back the next day.

"'Oh.'" Iceland mumbled. "I guess that's how most of you react to this stuff. No big deal, just invade a fellow nation. 'It's for their own good,' you say, 'better us than the Nazis,' you say, and-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Canada blurted out. Thinking about this stuff always made him feel guilty and queasy, especially when violence was involved. Which it always was. "Is there anything I can do?" He continued. "I mean, I have maple syrup and free healthcare, but that really all I'm known for."

Iceland sighed, and for a moment Canada was afraid he'd offended him further.

"It's not your fault, I guess I just needed someone rant at." Canada relaxed his shoulders, relieved. "Now, if only I can get an apology like this from England, since he's the one who started the mess." Iceland muttered.

"Maybe I can convince him." Canada suggested, still trying to make up for it. "I mean, he doesn't really notice me. Well, no one does...except you, of course! But, ah, he like me better than America, and it's worth a shot, eh?" He looked at Iceland nervously, who stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Like I said, its no problem." He responded slowly. "All in the past, right?" Iceland reached for the doorknob. "Sorry for interupting your nap." He added as the door swung open.

"That's alright! I was going to get up soon anyways." That was true. He still had dinner to eat, after all. And maybe some celebratory syrup and wine, just to make himself feel a little better.

Besides, he really didn't want to just sleep half the day away. That had been a bad idea.

"Right." Canada pushed the rest of the blanket off him. He'd fallen asleep while still in his formal dress attire from the meeting, so there was no need to dress.

They walked down the hall quietly.

"Well, see you, err-some other time." Iceland said awkwardly as they parted ways at the hotel parking lot.

"Yeah. see you." They could probably talk more at the next meeting, but once again, there was no point.

Canada after a few minutes of surveying his phone, he found a nice looking restaurant and hailed a taxi. If he was in the middle of Washington D.C. with no one else, then he might as well celebrate Canada Day with a nice meal.

Just his luck, that America would be there as well.

Of course, Canada knew he didn't actually chug down burgers for every meal, but it was still a shock seeing him at the table, with Germany and the two Italies.

Canada sat down at a table in the corner, ordering quickly. _They probably won't notice anyway. _He told himself.__

____

____

He was wrong.

"Hey Mattie!" America yelled, ignoring the looks some of the humans gave him. "Come join us!"

Canada sighed, but a small part of him was glad America at least took notice.

"Sure." He said in a much quieter tone, bringing his plate over. He sat down at the only chair that remained, which was between America and Romano.

"You look sad." Amerca said, without the obnoxiousness in his voice for once. "Why are you sad? You're suppose to be happy on your birthday!"

Canada nearly choked on the water he was currently drinking.

"You remembered?" He asked incredulously.

"Ve~It's your birthday? If you told me, I could have made you pasta!" Italy said with his cheery voice. "I mean, everyone has to have pasta on their birthday, right Germany?"

Germany only sighed.

"Of course! I was going to show you this awesome thing with fireworks that Hong Kong taught me, but you disappeared!" America frowned. "Where'd you go, anyways? Neither England or I could find you after the meeting!"

"He was probably fucking tired of all your stupid shit." Romano grumbled.

"What?" America stared at him blankly.

"Your fighting! All you idiots throwing your fucking weapons at each other, he nearly got killed by your stupidness. I would have left to." Romano snapped. Canada, blinked. Had Romano actually noticed?

"Dude! Really? Sorry, how about I pay for your dinner? And I'll still show you the fireworks! They look better when it's dark anyways." America actually looked like he was sorry, and Canada now felt significantly better, if very surprised.

"It's alright." He replied.

"Really, I insist!" America said. "It's for the mayple syrup and moose hoodies you send me each Fourth of July." 

"I guess." Canada looked down at his food, flustered. And also a little guilty he judged his brother so quickly. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stay cooped up in his house or hidden among humans on his birthday. Maybe instead of the others, he was at fault. 

"We can join, right?" Italy said, beaming. "Germany, I want to see the pretty fireworks! Don't you?" 

"Sure. If that's alright with you." Germany glanced at America and Canada. 

"It's fine with me." Canada said. 

"No prob!" 

"I guess I'll join too." Romano said. 

"More the merrier!" America nodded. "I'm sure England will come too, and France!" 

Canada couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

~*~

England and France did come, after a quick phone call. They lit the fireworks on a field, America nearly setting himself on fire in the process.

"Quite pretty, da?" Canada jumped as Russia suddenly appeared next to him. The tall nations smiled at him in his creepy way.

"Happy Birthday, Matvey." That was all he said.

"Ignore him, I'm sure he's up to no good." England whispered. "Would you like to try some scones instead?"

"Errm, no thanks." Canada said. "I-"

"Mathew? What's wrong?" England, for a moment, looked just like the concerned father figure from 200 years ago, looking over his shoulder worriedly as he played with human children.

"It's just-I thought you all forgot-and I was really mad, so I walked out on the meeting and I thought no one noticed." Canada sniffed. England reached out and brushed off a tear at the corner of Canada's eye.

"Bloody-I mean, maybe we forget you sometimes, but trust me." England patted Canada's shoulder. "I would never forget your birthday. Can't speak for the frog, but I would never do that."

"Neither would I!" France hovered next to them. Canada didn't know what to say.

"Don't forget me!" Russia stepped up. "I can't possibly forget Matvey, any day. After all..." He smiled down at his fellow arctic nation, and Canada gulped.

"You have oil! Lots of oil! And so close to America too." So that meant he did purposely sit on him after all!

"Okay, let's not talk about that today." England said hastily, pulling Canada away. Once he was satisfied Russia wouldn't follow, he gestured for then to sit down.

"We'll just enjoy the view." England, to Canada's surprise, laid down on the cool, damp grass. Maybe it had something to do with his climate.

"Sure." It didn't matter, Canada decided, watching the various fireworks America was still setting off. Washington D.C. residents probably thought someone had a wrong calender, and Canada briefly wondered what they thought of this before decided that also didn't matter.

He was, for now, content to just watch the brillant sparks, appearing and dissapearing into the night sky.

It was a beautiful sight indeed, all the more so when he knew they were there just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Not nearly as impressive as the Iceland one, but I thought I'd do something for Canada as well. This was written in one sitting though. I have one planned for America as well.
> 
> 2\. The Napoleonic Wars caused Russia to annex Finland from Sweden. As a result, Sweden, who was on the victor side of the wars, demanded Norway as a replacement. During that time, Norway was part of Denmark. This was the part of the Treaty of Kiel people are most familiar with. It's also what Norway was referencing in the beginning.
> 
> 3\. Iceland was occupied first by the British in WW2, and later by Canadian and American troops.
> 
> 4\. Kudos for anyone who can guess the nation Norway was sitting with. Easy for some, and really hard for others. Please leave a comment regardless. Or not. But really, please. They really do make a author's day. You wouldn't believe their motivational power. Unless you write stories yourself, or do art or music, but you get the point.


End file.
